A Carriage Drawn by Two
by time2dancecpj
Summary: The mane 6 find stallions who have the same cutie marks as them. The stallions have recently moved to Ponyvillie. After meeting with them, Spike suspects the are hiding something. When the elements of harmony become endangered, it's up to the little dragon to save the day. Sorry, not good at summary's. Requested by retro mania.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is a Fancfic request from retro mania. Hope you enjoy!**

Rainbow Dash had been practicing her sonic rainboom for almost two hours. She hadn't done it once! Every time she got close to doing it, she'd stop herself because she thought she was to close to the ground. _This is NOT cool. _She thought to herself.

Right before she tried again, Rainbow Dash heard a loud _boom!_ She saw that a lime green Pegasus with a bright yellow mane had just done what she had been trying to do for hours. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the stallion. Rainbow Dash flew over to him as fast as her wings would let her.

"How did you do that?" she asked the exhausted Pegasus. He gave her a smile that made her insides flutter.

"By watching you." he answered. She felt heat travel to her cheeks. _What's going on? _She asked herself.

"But I haven't done it once."

"I figured out what you were doing wrong."

"Well, are you going to tell me?!" Rainbow Dash asked, starting to get annoyed.

The stallion chuckled. "You doubt yourself. You think your going to hit the ground, where in reality your no where near it."

Rainbow Dash flew to the side of the cloud he was resting on, and started her descend. Her wings were pumping, her mouth was in a wide grin, and heat started to form in front of her hoof. She didn't stop her self until she had no choice to go up, only a foot from the ground. A boom rang in her ears. _I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it! _She thought happily to herself.

She flew back up to where the Pegasus was waiting.

"Thanks. I'm Rainbow Dash by the way," she said, holding out her hoof for him to shake.

"Fast Cloud. Will I see you around?"

"Definitely." With that, Fast Cloud gave her another heart throbbing grin, and flew off.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel herself blushing as he grinned at her, and a slight twang of sadness when he left. _What's wrong with you Rainbow? _She thought before she flew off to tell her friends what had happened. But stopped herself. She thought back to his green coat, particularly his hip area. Unless her eyes had deceived her, she was sure she saw a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a white cloud for his cutie mark. She flew to Twilight Sparkle's castle, faster than she ever had.

()

"I have met the Rainbow Dash, my Lord."

"Good Fast Cloud. And?"

"I seem to have impressed her. She should be yours soon."

"Good. Now go back and get her and her friends to go to the cabin. It's time the rest of them meet their grooms."

"Right away."

()

"TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash yelled before slamming through the doors of her castle's library.

"Rainbow? Can't you see I- Are you OK?" Twilight asked as she saw the worried expression on her face.

"No. Somethings wrong, very wrong. Where are the others?"

"They're in the kitchen. Except Rarity, she's in her fashion studio."

"I need a meeting, now!"

"OK, OK. Calm down Rainbow." Twilight said before marking her page in her book and heading out to gather everyone.

With everyone in the meeting hall, Rainbow Dash explained what had happened.

"That's great, Sugar cube! But, I don't understand why your upset? I mean, your did your sonic rain-boom."

"That's just it!" The ponies exchanged confused looks.

"Rainbow, you make as much sense as Pinkie on a sugar high." Twilight said.

"It's true! Even I don't understand me when I'm like that." Pinkie Pie replied.

"The Pegasus that helped was named Fast Cloud. I never heard of him before, and I know most of the Pegasi."

"So?" Rarity asked.

"He had my cutie mark!"

"Huh? How? You can't!" said Pinkie.

"That's what I thought! But Fast Cloud and I have the same one!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you just saw it wrong." Fluttershy said.

"I don't th-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by a light knock at the door.

"Twilight? There's a Pegasus here that asked to see Rainbow Dash." Spike said from the door way, a nervous look on his face.

"Spike? What's wrong?"

"You'll know when you see him."

Fast Cloud walked into the room and a loud gasp came from the 5 other ponies. It was true, he had the same cutie mark.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash. I was wondering if you and your friends wanted t-"

"This is amazing. I must take some tests immediately!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Fast Cloud asked.

"You and Rainbow Dash have the same cutie mark!" She exclaimed.

"We do? Oh, yeah we do! That's cool. Anyway, my brother is throwing a warming house party and was wondering if all you ponies wanted to join us?"

"A party?! Of course we would!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Now, Pinkie. I don't kno-"

"Great! We'll see you tonight." Fast Cloud said before flying off.

"Twilight, are you going?" Spike asked.

"I think so. I have to figure out why they have the same cutie mark."

"Alright everypony, listen up. Meet me in the dressing room in 10 minutes. We have to look our best if were meeting somepony new. That includes you Spike." Rarity said.

()

"They are coming, brothers."

"Excellent. Everypony know which one the get?"

"Of course. When do we have to win them over?"

"Immediately. But don't propose yet or else they'll grow suspicious. We want to wait a few days so they can trust us."

"Indeed brother."

"Soon, our Queen will have her day."

**Please review! I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter might take a while. I'm now writing 3 different stories, but if you review more, I'll write this one faster. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long everyone. I feel really bad. I hope to get another chapter in this week. This story was requested by retro mania.**

"Spike, what are you doing?" Twilight asked. The baby dragon was sitting on the table eating ruby cupcakes that Pinkie Pie had made for the party. He put the half eaten one behind his back.

"Nothing." Spike replied. Twilight used her magic to pick up Spike and separate him from the cupcakes.

"These are for the other ponies. You can't just go around eating them. Besides, they're all part of my observations." Twilight said.

"Alright. Can we go now? I've been waiting for, like, ever now and I want to meet the new ponies." Pinkie Pie said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down, Pinkie. Gather up the others and we can head out." Twilight replied.

()

They were almost to Fast Clouds house when Spike's head began to hurt.

"Spike? What's wrong? You don't look so good." Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't feel so good either. My head is pounding." Spike replied.

"Don't worry, Sugar Cube. Were almost there. You can lie down once we get inside." Applejack explained.

"I told you not to eat those cupcakes, Spike." Twilight said.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie Pie screamed. "You ate my Ruby cupcakes? How dare you, little dragon. How dare you."

"Pinkie." the rest of the ponies said in unison.

"Sorry." Pinkie Pie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Look. It's just down the path." Fluttershy observed.

"Don't worry, Spike. Were almost there." Twilight reassured.

"The closer we get, the more pounding I feel." Spike explained, spreading out on Twilight's back.

()

"There almost here, my Lord."

"Very good. Now, what do you do?"

"Woo them over."

"Excellent."

"My Queen, they brought their dragon. He looks unwell. Do you think it could be from the spell?"

"What? Oh no. I didn't put him in it. No wonder he looks sick. He could ruin this whole thing."

"What should we do, my Queen?"

"Make sure when he walks in, he feels to much pain so he can't even think about our plan."

"They're here."

"I must go. Remember, I need those elements. You have to make them trust you."

"Yes, my Lord."

()

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. "Hello?" she asked.

The door flew open to reveal a bright orange stallion with an orange mane. "Welcome!" he yelled. "My name is Olive Marks. Why don't you fine ponies come in?"

They walked in to find streamers and balloons everywhere. A giant cake was sitting on a far table. Pinkie Pie let out a loud gasp.

"Pinkie, what is it?" Twilight asked. Pinkie pointed her hoof towards Olive's flank. His cutie mark was 3 balloons. One yellow and 2 blue.

"So your Pinkie Pie? Nice to meet ya!" Olive said, holding out his hoof for her to shake. She shook it and a small flutter was felt in her stomach. "You want to help with some snacks?"

"Sure!" she replied, bouncing behind him on their way to the kitchen.

"Sorry. Olive isn't the best at first impressions," a navy blue Unicorn with silver hair said. "I'm Night Moon."

"Please, can you help him?" Twilight asked, referring to Spike.

"Sure. Why don't we take him to the library?" he offered. Twilight followed him, until she saw he had her cutie mark. _What is with these stallions? _She wondered.

When they arrived at the library, they set Spike down on a couch.

"Just relax, Spike. I'm sure your headache will pass." Twilight said. The 2 unicorns left to go back to the party.

"Well, hello little dragon. It's nice to see you again." a voice said. Spike turned his head to see who it was.

"Who are you?" he asked to the shadow.

"Oh, little dragon. I thought you would have recognized me." the voice said.

"Maybe I would if I could see you."

The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows. Spike's mouth fell open as he realized who it was. It was none other than...

**Think you know who it is? PM me and I'll let you know if your right or wrong. I wont be reveling it till a few more chapters. Sorry. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. My laptop has been acting up. Don't forget this story was requested my retro mania. **

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Night Moon said.

When the two unicorns walked in, the saw Pinkie frosting cupcakes with Olive, Rarity talking to some other unicorn, and Applejack and Fluttershy talking. Twilight let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Night asked.

"I'm not the biggest fan of parties. I'd rather study constellations." she replied.

"No way, me too! We have a telescope on the roof. Want to go look at some now?"

"Sure!"

The two galloped up the stairs.

()

As Fluttershy was talking, she felt a little bump on her leg. She looked down and saw a little hedgehog. "Hello there," Fluttershy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Miss," she heard from above. Fluttershy looked up and saw a Pegasus carrying a bunch of little critters.

"It's alright," she said. "Do you want some help?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Fluttershy picked up the hedgehog and flew up to him. He handed her a few squirrels and made there way outside.

"I'm Quinn, by the way." he said.

"I'm Fluttershy. Where are we taking them?" she asked.

"Just to their homes in the forest."

()

Applejack noticed the cutie mark on Quinn. After they left, she ran down the hallway to find Twilight. Applejack knew something was up. She wasn't comfortable with this. How can the stallions have their cutie marks? As she ran, she umped into something and her hat flew off her head.

"I'm sorry. Let me get that for you." said the thing she ran into.

After placing it on her head, Applejack saw it was another stallion. Looking at his flank, she saw her apple mark. "Ahhh!" she screamed and ran to the roof.

"Um...OK? I guess I'll see you around?" the stallion said before walking off confused.

Once on the roof, Applejack galloped over to Twilight.

"Twilight, we need to go. Now!" she said.

"Now? But Applejack, we just found a new constellation." Twilight said.

"Yes. I need to talk to ya'll."

"Fine," Twlight grumbled. "See you later, Night Moon."

"Bye Twilight!" he said.

"Oh! We need to get Spike." Twilight said.

"It's OK. He can stay with us. We'll call a friend in the morning. You can come back tomorrow to get him." Night said.

"Alright. Just make sure he's safe."

()

After gathering everyone and getting back to Twilight's castle, Applejack began to talk. "Alright everyone. Who did you hang out with and what did you do?"

"I was with Fast Cloud and we practiced some flying tricks." explained Rainbow dash.

"I helped Quinn put all the critters to bed." Fluttershy whispered.

"Me and Olive made cupcakes!" Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"Night Moon and I found a new constellation." Twilight explained.

"I met a dashing unicorn named Marcus. We talked about our fashion." Rarity said dreamily.

"And they all had your cutie mark?" AJ asked.

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Twilight, do you have a book on cutie marks?" she asked.

"Sure do! It's right over here." Twilight said, walking over to one of her bookshelves. "Huh, it's not there. Oh well."

Applejack stood wide-eyed and open mouthed. "What?! Twilight, what happened to you?"

"I don't know. I'm just really tired. Why don't we all go to bed?" Twilight said. The ponies all nodded in agreement, except Applejack.

"What? But...I...the...oh, fine. But we're working this out in the morning." She said.

()

"Nice going, dunderhead."

"What?"

"You forgot to use the spell and now the apple is suspicious."

"Don't worry. I'll use it tomorrow."

"You better."

"Did you guys use it?"

"Yes. We all did. I even made the alicorn trust me with her dragon."

"Excellent. Now we just wait for tomorrow."

"Then we can propose?"

"We'll need a stronger spell, but yes. I think they have all fallen deep in our trance."

**I know. I'm not happy with this one either. But whatever. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya, I know it took a while, but we finally get to see the thing that was talking to Spike! I'm planing on adding a few more chapters this week. Notice I said planning. Not guaranties. Anyways, this story was requested by retro mania. Also thanks for all the reviews. Now to the story.**

"Well, hello little dragon. It's nice to see you again." a voice said. Spike turned his head to see who it was.

"Who are you?" he asked to the shadow.

"Oh, little dragon. I thought you would have recognized me." the voice said.

"Maybe I would if I could see you."

The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows. Spike's mouth fell open as he realized who it was. It was none other than...Queen Chrysalis **(A.N. Were you expecting that?) **

"W-w-what? I-I thought w-we defeated y-you." Spike stammered.

"Well, little dragon. You thought wrong." she said as she walked over to where he was.

"Stop calling me 'little dragon'. For your information, I have lost half of my baby scales. And they are replaced with adult ones." Spike stood up as he announced.

"Aw. The wittle wagon thinks he awl swrong and wuff." Queen Chrysalis said in a baby voice. She cackled and walked over to a window. Using her green eerie green magic, she closed the curtains making the whole room dark. The only light was the one coming from her horn. "Please, Spike. There's no way you'll ruin my plan this time."

"And why is that?" he retorted.

"Because I'm going to lock you in a cage. Won't that be splendid?" she smirked and picked up Spike with her magic. He wiggled around, trying to break free. But it was no use, her magic was stronger than Twilight's. Spike kicked and squirmed as Queen Chrysalis walked towards a big metal cage. She opened the metal door and begun placing him inside.

With a loud bang, the big wooden door opened. "Our Queen, the party is over and their coming back tomorrow. What would you like us to do?" asked a Pegasus that flew above the other 5 ponies. Surprised by the loud bang, Queen Chrysalis jumped and let go of her magic, giving Spike the opportunity to escape.

"You fools! Catch that dragon!" she shouted. Spike ran out the door and down the hall. He was still feeling sick to his stomach, but he knew he had to get out of there.

"Stop!" yelled the Pegasus that was now in front of him. Spike recognized him, but was to focused on escaping to pay attention to who it was. He burped out a flame that scared the stallion and continued running.

Spike didn't stop running until he was in the middle of the forest. He knelt beside a tree to catch his breath and listened in the distance.

"You imbeciles!" he heard Queen Chrysalis yell. "You let him escape!"

"We deeply apologize, our Queen. We'll make sure to lock him up next time."

"You better. I need those elements."

Elements? Why does Queen Chrysalis need the elements? What ever it is, it can't be for good. Spike ran home, determined to tell Twilight what happened. On his way through the village, Spike remembered the Pegasus he saw. It was none other than Fast Cloud.

()

"Twilight!" Spike yelled as he burst through the castle doors. He ran down to her room, screaming her name the whole way.

"Twilight, wake up!" he said when he got to her room.

"Wah? Spike? What time is it? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked, only half awake.

"The house...Cages...Queen Chrysalis...Fast Cloud...Escape." were the only words Twilight could understand.

"Spike, slow down. Answer this question; why are you here?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Queen Chrysalis is back and she's working with Fast Cloud and Night Moon and Olive and three other ponies! And I think there trying to steal the elements!"

Twilight bolted straight up. "What?! Get the others. We need an emergency meeting now!" Spike nodded and ran off. "This cannot end well."

**Any thoughts? I would love to hear about your reactions to this chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. But if you know me, I procrastinate. So here it is. Story requested by retro mania. Thanks for the reviews!**

"Twilight, would you care to explain why Spike woke us up in the middle of the night to take us to you for an emergency meeting?" Rarity asked, her face cream still present.

"Spike, tell them what you told me." Twilight said. Spike explained the events from his evening. Afterwords, the room was silent until Applejack spoke up.

"Well, I think we should go back to the cottage and give them a piece of our minds."

"Oh! Oh, oh! Can we bring the elements?" Pinkie Pie asked, somehow wide awake at this time in the morning.

"I don't think so. If Queen Chrysalis wants to take them, it wouldn't be a good idea to bring them." Twilight explained.

"Do we have to go now? Can't we get just 3 more hours of beauty sleep?" Rarity whined.

"Come on, Rarity. We have to go now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ugh! Fine." Rarity wiped off her cream and followed the other ponies as they ran into the forest.

()

"They're coming, our Queen."

"Very good. Everyone have their spells working?"

"Yes. I made sure to put on a little extra because I forgot last time."

"Good. I have to go. I shall see you when they leave."

()

"Twilight." Spike complained on her back. "My head and my stomach hurts again."

"Keep it together, Spike. We're almost there. It's right up ahead." Rainbow Dash said from above him.

When the ponies got to the front door, Twilight carefully opened the door with her magic. Spike stumbled off of her and tried not to get sick as he lead the way. When the got to the room, they saw the cage that Spike was supposed to go into.

"Twilight?" she turned around to see Night Moon and 5 other stallions standing in the door way. "What are you doing here?"

Spike looked at Twilight and saw something in her eye flicker, but disappear. _What was that? _He wondered.

"Night Moon! We were just...uh...you see..." Twilight stuttered.

"How about you all come into the kitchen. We could discuss over some of Olives muffins." Night Moon suggested.

"That sounds fine." Fluttershy answered, almost monotone.

"And why don't you keep Spike in that comfy cage while we're eating?" Fast Cloud said.

"What!? No!" Spike protested.

"That's a good idea." Rainbow Dash said, picking up Spike and setting him in the cage.

"What? Rainbow put me down!" Spike yelled. "Guys do something!"

"No, I think that would be best." Fluttershy said. Spike saw something flash in all off their eyes. _What is that? _Spike thought.

"Alrighty, let's go." Olive said. The main six followed him, but Night Moon stayed behind. He walked up to Spikes cage, a smirk plastered on his face. He slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Who new magic could make best friends turn on each other?" Night Moon snickered.

"Magic! That's what you used. Let me go. Your magic wont last forever." Spike said.

"It's not my magic, silly dragon. My horn is completely useless. But our Queen's works very well. Get some sleep. She'll be here soon." With that, Night Moon left Spike to rethink what just happened.

**Short but important. I think at least. Please review. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. It's been a while. This awesome story was requested by retro mania. Enjoy!**

Spike sat in the cage, trying to figure out what to do. The ponies were under some sort of love spell. Night Moon's horn had absolutely no power in it. So how was he keeping the spell working? Before he could think any more, Queen Chrysalis entered the room.

"Well, here we are again, little dragon." she smirked.

"Let me go!"

"If I let you go, how will I ever get the elements of harmony? That is the problem, little dragon."

"Stop calling me that! And you'll never get the elements! Twilight will protect them!" Spike yelled. The Queen laughed.

"Please. She is useless when under the love spell. She and all your pony friends will do what they are told, little dragon. They wont even remember you if I tell them to forget."

Spike's eyes filled with tears. "No! They'll remember. Besides, you wouldn't tell them anything."

"I wouldn't. But my creatures will."

"Creatures?"

"I'd love to stay and chat, little dragon. But I'm afraid I must leave. I'll see you soon." With that, Queen Chrysalis flew away. Spike was left with more questions than answers.

"Spike!" He heard Twilight's voice as she entered the room. "Guess what? I'm going to be married to Night Moon!" Spike stood up, which caused his head to hit the top of the cage.

"Ow. What? Twilight, why would you?" Spike asked.

"Oh not just me." All the other ponies along with their partners entered the room. "We all are! We thought us having the same Cutie Marks was destiny!"

Spike was so confused. But when he saw Rarity and Marcus, he got furious. "You guys can't get married! Queen Chrysalis is brain washing you!" The ponies laughed at Spike and left the room. Well, except Fast Cloud.

"You know they're not going to believe you." Fast Cloud said as he flew towards the cage. "In fact, once we're married, they're not even going to remember you."

"They will! I-I wont let this happen!" Spike said. Tears slid down his cheeks.

The Pegasus laughed. "You? What, you think your some kind of hero? Your just a dumb, stupid, little dragon. You shouldn't even try. You don't want to go embarrassing yourself."

Spike didn't reply. He just sat down, brought his knees up to his chest and cried. It's true. He wasn't some hero. What could he do?

Fast Cloud laughed as he left the room. Spike continued crying. What could he do? He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He could save them. He'll stop the wedding and save his friends. He'd save the elements and Equestria. He was a hero. Right?

**I'm sorry it's short. I didn't want to give to much away. Hopefully some of you are still reading this? I hope so. If you are, leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This story was requested by retro mania! Enjoy!**

"Girls! Come in here! I finished our wedding dresses!" Rarity yelled from their dressing room. Their weddings were in just a few hours.

"Wow Rarity, they're beautiful!" Fluttershy said upon entering the room. Each pony put on their dresses and came out to show one another.

Pinkie Pie's dress was pink (of course) with blue and yellow stripes at the bottom of the dress. Candy was sewn around the sleeves. Her hair was in a side ponytail with a balloon hair pin next to her ear.

Rainbow Dash had a sky blue dress with rainbow sequins. She wasn't a fan of the glitter and sparkles, but she liked how easily she could fly in it. Her hair was down with her cutie mark as her necklace.

Applejack was in a red dress with a brown vest. Apples decorated the bottom of her dress. Her hair was in a side braid with an apple hair tie.

Fluttershy's dress was light green with a thin sheet of pink over top of it. Birds and other small creatures were one her dress. Her hair was in a low bun with a butterfly pin holding it together.

Twilight was wearing a purple with a navy blue bow dress. Stars scattered the purple fabric. Her hair was in her normal style with her cutie mark as a necklace.

Rarity's dress was white with blue diamonds. Her hair was the same as the Gala.

The mane 6 was all ready to walk down the aisle.

()

Spike sat in the corner of his cage and picked at one of the scales that was falling off his tail. What else could he do at a time like this? His best friends in the world were being mind controlled into marrying stallions who were going to steal their cutie marks so Queen Chrysalis could use them to take over Equestria.

_Snap!_

The scale broke off. Spike sighed. Now he had nothing to do but sit and wait. He flipped the scale around in his hands. He noticed the sharp edge of the scale. Spike looked over to the lock. Could he? Would it work? It was worth a try.

Spike crawled over to the lock and used his scale to cut it off. He used the scale as if it were a saw.

"Come on." Spike whispered to himself. "Come on!"

_Snap!_

The lock fell off! Spike smiled and opened the cage. He ran out the cabin and into Ponyville.

"Twilight!" He yelled. "Rainbow! Applejack! Pinkie Pie!" Spike stopped running. "Fluttershy!? Rarity?! Where are you guys?!"

Spike walked to the City Hall and looked through the window. Every pony in Ponyville was in there, even Zecora. He saw the Mane 6 and the stallions at the front.

"I have to get in there!" Spike said. He tried opening the doors, but they were locked. "Open! Please!" He continued to pull and push the doors. Spike ran to the window and tried to get in. The window was unlocked! "STOP!" Spike yelled. Every head turned to face him.

"Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight!" Spike ran to the front and hugged her. "You still remember me." He said. "You can't marry them." Spike pointed to the stallions.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because Queen Chrysalis made them! She's using them so she can steal your elements!"

"You stupid, little dragon!" Queen Chrysalis said as she emerged from the shadows. The other ponies and stallions screamed and ran out of the hall. Spike, the Mane 6, the 6 stallions, and the Queen were left. "I thought I locked you in a cage."

"I escaped! So I can save my friends!"

Queen Chrysalis laughed. "You think you saved them? I still have them under my control. In fact..." Her horn began to glow. Spike looked at his friends and saw a green light flash in their eyes. But in less then a second, it was gone.

"Twilight! Are you OK?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked at the dragon confused. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

**There you have it! I hope you liked it. I think the next chapter is the last chapter. So please review!**


	8. Note To All Readers

**Note to all readers:**

**Hi everyone! I know you're all eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had some computer troubles so I got a new laptop which means I'll be updating within the next few days to each and every one of my stories. **

**So I thank you all so much for sticking with me through this time and I hope you guys stick with me through the end. **

**Basically: I'm not dead and I'll be updating soon.**

**-CPJ**


End file.
